The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly, to a portable welding system that may be used for as a tool for training and/or recruiting purposes.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
In preparation for performing manual welding operations, welding operators may be trained using a welding system (e.g., welding training system). The welding system may be designed to train welding operators with the proper techniques for performing various welding operations. Various training methods and systems may be utilized within the welding systems. However, these training methods and systems are generally large and unwieldy, and may be difficult to setup and transport to different training locations. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide for portable welding systems, such as portable welding systems that are easy to transport and setup in various types of training locations.